garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rebels
"Amazing what an apocalypse can do to some people, huh. Just glad these guys are on our side." --Nathan Rogers, remarking on the rebels.https://youtu.be/itG5sP_vgg8?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1251 The''' Rebels', also known as the' Resistance''' are an underground group of survivors originally dedicated in the fight against the Combine, though later the infected, Headcrab Zombies, and most recently, the Joint Strike Force. The rebels don't have any rigid command structure, though they seem to follow Connor Ashman. They make several appearances throughout the series, assisting the protagonists through their journey. They are mostly independent, but have allied with the military against various enemies. The rebels are based off the Half-Life 2's rebels, and share many of their assets and traits. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about the rebels or their operations prior to the outbreak, as they are not depicted in any of the pre-outbreak scenes of the series. The rebels pre-outbreak are referenced several times by the main characters, notably in Season 5. It is known that they were initially formed by citizens who didn't agree with the ideas of augmenting humans into super soldiers. It seems that the rebels were initially a pacifist group, staging protests against the Combine. At sometime before the outbreak happened, tensions broke and the military fired on rebel protesters, which led to a continued grudge between the two ever since. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse, the rebels mostly stuck to themselves, but continued their fight against the Combine covertly. Lots of rebels went on their own to fend for themselves, still supporting the cause however. The rebels tend not to be together in groups, likely so they are not grouped together by their enemies. The rebels do have several outposts, such as the one David and Connor encounter in the Ravenholm mines, however, it is likely most of these outposts operate very covertly. The rebels', due to their small size and limited technology, cannot afford to fight their enemies head on. Most rebels waged a guerrilla warfare on the Combine, not daring to go into direct conflict. Over time, tensions grew not only with Rebels and Combine, but between the Combine and the remnants of the U.S Military. As large-scale conflict seemed due to break out, the rebels had to put their grudges against the military aside. This conflict against the Combine eventually culminated in their participation in the Battle of Big City. The rebels' involvement in the battle was a pivotal turning point, with General Robertson and the remaining military forces were about to surrender before their intervention. Thanks to help from the rebels, the Combine forces that were already weakened by brutal fighting with the military were forced to retreat. Following the victory at Big City, rebel operatives provided assistance to David Hawkings and Connor Ashman on a mission to assassinate Doctor Breen, which, despite the deaths of the rebels, was ultimately successful. With Breen dead and the main Combine forces routed at Big City, the Combine's power was finally broken. It is likely in the time following, the rebels and the military worked together to clean up any Combine stragglers, but overall, the war was over. With their objective finally complete and the Combine put to a stop, the Rebels went back into hiding, retiring to their homes and bases- that is, until a new threat emerged, that of the Joint Strike Force. The Rebels and the military allied once more to stop the JSF before it is too late. Current Status The rebels have not been seen in recent episodes. However, it is likely that they are still active, but likely haven't been seen due to their secretive nature. Connor is featured in episode 2 of A New Beginning with another unnamed rebel. but are not seen to any other capacity. Connor on his own, de facto leader of the rebels, has made continued appearances alongside Nathan Rogers in his search for David Hawkings, and most recently, in their quest to stop the Joint Strike Force. They are mentioned by Pvt. Allan in that they have joined together with the military to help fight the Joint Strike Force. Known Members * Connor Ashman * Carson * Various other resistance fighters. Sources Category:Factions